


Game On!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Gay Keith (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), castle ship exists bc i miss it, i wrote this to cope with s8, idk how to write, season 8 hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started out with a snarky remark after a mission.It wasn’t much different from their usual banter - ‘it was just a joke’ is what Keith told himself later that night.But over the weeks it became too frequent and deliberate for it to be considered their usual routine.Lance would say some god awful pick-up line that would make anyone roll their eyes, anyone but Keith.





	Game On!

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes, I may make a second chapter :)

Keith knew Lance was the quick-witted, easy going guy and the flirty Lancelot of the group,

Keith  _ knew  _ this.

He was used to Lance flirting with any creature that could walk on two legs, the Lance that would recite countless cheesy pickup lines at the closest alien during diplomatic missions.

Keith  _ knew _ Lance was a flirt to all kinds of people

but since when was Keith one of those people?

 

It started out with a snarky remark after a mission.

It wasn’t much different from their usual banter - ‘it was just a joke’ is what Keith told himself later that night.

But over the weeks it became too frequent and deliberate for it to be considered their usual routine.

Lance would say some god awful pick-up line that would make anyone roll their eyes, anyone but Keith.

  
  


Before their usual training, Allura told the team that they should try training in zero gravity.

This was probably because on one of their most recent missions when they were fighting Galra with terrible coordination. The only advantage they had was their jet-packs, but since it was supposed to be a diplomatic meeting and  _ not _ a trap, they didn’t have them. Thankful that they had their bayards, they got a slim victory but it was a close call.

Pidge seemed most excited about this exercise and so was Hunk, although he did look a bit out of his comfort zone.

“Alright, shall we get started?” Allura turned off the gravity and readied her fighting stance

 

It took a few minutes for them to all adjust to having no gravity, Shiro had somehow already hit a wall and Pidge was completely turned upside down barking at Allura for how she was cheating by using her Altean abilities to stay grounded.

Keith found himself smiling at the situation.

 

Shiro was paired with Pidge, Hunk with Allura, and of course..

Lance was with Keith.

For the first few minutes, Keith had beaten Lance everytime

But he noticed Lance wasn’t getting tired if anything he seemed to be getting more energetic

Keith had beaten Lance once again, and he was almost starting to feel bad until-

“I was just going easy on you. I’m gonna beat you this time mullet!”

Game on.

They fought and true to his word, Lance was a lot faster and more resilient.

He managed to tackle Keith and they fought as they were slowly approaching the ground

Keith tried to gain control but it was too late as he felt his back hit the ground.

Lance looked down at him with pure pride on his face and fist bumped the air.

Keith felt his face heat up, god what had he gotten himself into?

Lance must’ve noticed Keith’s blush because he paused his victory dance to stare at Keith.

Then he smirked.  _ oh no he knew that face _

“Wow, Keith, even in zero gravity you’re still falling for me?”

Keith was certain that his face had only gotten redder but before he could even say anything they both heard Pidge cackle from across the room

“Get a room, dorks!”

Now Lance was the one who was blushing.

  
  


Later that night, Keith told himself the usual “he’s just kidding around, he’s definitely not flirting with you”

Still, that didn’t stop Keith from letting his mind run the possibilities of ‘what ifs’.

Or the fact he saw Lance Mcclain blush!

Was Lance truly flirting? Was he aware of how it affected Keith?

Keith needed to know.

And so, Keith decided that from tomorrow morning on, just for research, he would flirt back.


End file.
